


【驯龙高手】【Toothcup】时光从未让你变得宽容

by BubbleGum2001



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGum2001/pseuds/BubbleGum2001





	【驯龙高手】【Toothcup】时光从未让你变得宽容

cp： Toothless × Hiccup

推荐BGM：Die for you-The wenknd

 

是很多个人理解的一篇短篇。我觉得如果我把自己这样的想法藏起来，就太可惜了，所以就写下来给大家看。这是原著剧情的我理解的本身的样子，现实永远没有电影那样圆满，即使是再优秀的人也做不到，比如Hiccup，这样一个优秀的人，他不允许自己有任何的失败，因为他之前的失败已经足够多了。

最近能感觉到驯龙热度变少了，这大概是最后一篇。这一篇我写的很难过，因为每次写，不光是对人物的理解，也是对我自己的一个解剖过程，就像把伤口撕开……然后再等他愈合。但是愈合过程是很慢的。所以我想在伤口愈合前，把这样一个解剖过程展示给大家。

我为什么喜欢Toothcup这对，是因为第三部的结局就和我想象的一样，就算他们再要好，再同生共死心意相通，因为生活的不可抗力还是会分开。就和我们的生活一样，就算你再爱一个人，朋友，恋人，家人，他也会离开。你必须学会放手，但是每个人的放手意味着什么，都是不一样的。Hiccup依赖Toothless的程度，已经超越了他自己想象的界限。

这篇故事讲的是，在第三部电影Toothless离开后，Hiccup发现他并不能接受他自己选择的结局，并且在之后开始麻痹自己，自我欺骗自己Toothless不会回来，并且他特别擅长自我欺骗。但是后来Toothless回来了，但Hiccup觉得那是现实在折磨他，因为那个给他希望的人，最后又把他推下去了。

 

-他的龙是把他从跌落的深渊拉出来的光，但是他的光消失了。于是他跌的更狠。

 

——————————————————————————

 

-Hiccup在楼梯上奔跑。

 

他狂奔着，火光擦过他的脸，他能闻到海水冰凉的味道，那些压着他喘不过气的怀疑，责怪，和窃窃私语拽着他的裤腿，龙族的嘶鸣声在空气中飘过来，尖叫声，哭泣声。就像几千个音响放在一起，发出震耳欲聋的轰鸣，震得地面都在发抖。

他浑身是血，血腥味和伤口牵扯着他的神经，接着向上的楼梯断了，Hiccup在断了的地方顿了一下，他嗫嚅着“妈妈”，然后这个字眼在他的唇边消失了。

头顶处突然有什么闪光，他伸出手去抓，在冷冽的他难以忍受的寒风中，他抓住了有些尖锐的干燥的东西，把Hiccup从断裂的楼梯拽了上来。

周边无际的黑暗模糊了他的视线，他在黑暗中翱翔，逐渐的冬天寒冷的风变了，他嗅到了花香，听到了快乐的笑声。他的手心出汗了，渐渐的抓不住，那个东西在他的手里滑脱——他在高空坠了下去，那个东西没抓住他。

他在坠落中喊了出来，渐渐的喊不动了，他伸出手，但连自己的手都看得很模糊。

他睁开了眼。

 

-Hiccup被什么东西推醒了。

他撑着床沿，身上的被子乱七八糟，衣服也睡得乱七八糟——和原来一样，他躺着，揉着那双漂亮的宝石一样的眼睛，花了很久的时间回过神，然后像没事人一样，说，“Astrid，你知道昨天安抚那些捣蛋的小孩很累……”

接着他听到一声几乎在耳边的委屈的呜咽，他迟钝的往床边摸，摸了个空，这才抬起头，看着坐在他床边的黑色带翅膀的庞然大物，熟悉的轮廓，熟悉的模样，发出呼噜呼噜温柔的声音。

Hiccup的目光环视了屋里一圈，接着笑了一下，还带着沙哑的鼻音。

他说，“别吵我，再睡会儿。”

于是Toothless看着他朝思暮想的人类，在十几年后再见到他并没有表现得惊喜，他抓起快落到地上的被子，盖在身上，翻了个身背对着他又躺了下去。

他困惑的眨了眨眼，这和他想象的迎接方式不一样，或许他的人类只是没睡醒——他将黑色的大脑袋小心的凑在他的人类床边，发出稍重的呼吸想要再一次唤醒那个瞌睡的人类。Hiccup终于醒了，在Toothless潮湿的呼气打在他后背的第五分钟，他烦躁的坐了起来，终于把目光转向他。

“你离我远点。”

他的人类用警惕的目光观察他，接着挪了挪位置离他远了一点，Toothless也坐了起来，他的喉咙里发出疑惑的不悦的声音，然后他跳到了二楼的空地上，蹦了几下，企图让他的人类清醒一点。

Hiccup看着他，好像看了很久，没再说什么，他的脸上都是刚刚睡醒的迷茫。直到Toothless闹够了，跑回他的身边要把他拱起来，Hiccup才将手搭在他的下巴上。

他停了一会儿，什么都没说。Toothless感觉到那只手是凉的，和冰块一样，就和这个即将到来的深冬一样，他的手甚至比他的龙鳞还凉——记忆里他的身体一直是温热的，Toothless喜欢Hiccup坐在龙鞍上，在冷风中紧紧抱着他脖子时传过来的热度，但现在那些温度没有了。

“……我希望你是真的，Thor。”

于是Toothless亲昵的蹭他的脖子，他喜欢他的人类身上熟悉的味道，就算现在掺杂了很多别的味道，但他还是很眷恋。他看着他的人类额头长了几道皱纹的脸，用前额贴着他，贪恋他身上的温度，直到Hiccup把他推开。

他的屋内没有龙鞍，没有他曾经睡过的石板，也没有他熟悉的工作台。但这里有他人类的味道——这就足够了。Toothless想。

房子外面传来人们的声音和毫不掩饰震耳欲聋的龙啸，Hiccup几乎是套上衣服后的第一时间冲出了房门，他是用脚踹开的，Toothless听到了他紧张的抽气声，他甚至拿上了门边放着的武器——冬天的清晨最后几缕阳光撒在他的脸上，他看到了博克岛的人们，以及他的朋友，还有那些他很久很久没见到的龙玩闹成一团。

Hiccup顿了一下，放下了手中的武器。接着光煞从旁边窜了出来，还有他们的孩子，小龙围在他的脚边扒他的裤子想和这个人类玩，接着和Toothless亲昵的厮磨了一会儿，然后离开了，心照不宣的想要留给他们更多的时间。

Astrid抱着Stormfly飞过来，落在他们面前，女孩紧紧的拥抱了一下他，毫不掩饰的表达自己的欣喜和激动，她高兴的尾音都上扬了起来，说，Toothless把他们带回来了，今天晚上要在大礼堂庆祝一下。

好。他说，麻烦你了。

Toothless看着他的人类没什么波澜的脸，好像他们的到来并没有出乎意料——他原本以为这是一个惊喜，他的龙有些委屈，他想凑近他的人类希望他能更多的触摸自己的时候，但Hiccup没注意到，他转身离开了。

Toothless小步跟了上去，路上遇到了很多他熟悉的面孔，还有一些年轻人，他不认识的，但都格外的友好。尤其是那些孩子，遇到了他们的首领和那只传说中的夜煞，同时出现在村子里，都凑了过来，想要摸一摸夜煞宽大的翅膀——Toothless也很宽容的让这帮小孩瞎折腾了，他趴下来，看着孩子们圆乎乎的脸蛋和手，Hiccup笑着将手掌搭在Toothless的脖颈处，又松开，在小孩们的惊叹和尖叫声中，蹲下来，和他们讲自己之前的事情。

Toothless纵容他们爬上自己的背，他将重心尽量放得很低，然后轻轻煽动翅膀飞起来，滑翔在博克岛的上空，孩子们兴奋的抱紧了夜煞，快乐的笑声几乎要传遍整个岛屿。Hiccup站在下面的空地，看着他们，跟着笑着挥了挥手。

 

-他们走到了悬崖边。

Hiccup在他的注视下，找到了一块悬崖边的大石头上，脚下就是博克岛新建的码头，还在施工。他们亲切的和首领打着招呼，Hiccup说了几句玩笑话来活跃气氛，然后在悬崖边坐下来。

他倚在那块石头边，在阳光温暖的那块草地上，绷紧的神经松懈了下来，没有顾及他的龙怎么样，开始小憩起来。Toothless坐在他身边，看着Hiccup脸上带着放松的表情，闭上眼睛，他发出呼噜呼噜的声音，想要引起这个看起来十分疲惫的人类的注意。

往常不是这样的，或者说是很久以前，Toothless总是一下子不见踪影的那一个，Hiccup会到处找，有时候是他带着Stormfly和Hookfang他们跑去捉鱼，或者是跑到大礼堂大乱捣乱——总是给他的人类弄出很多岔子。但是Hiccup每次都会纵容他，每次他回来的时候，他的人类都只是责怪他一番，然后那些思念和喜欢都涌出来，Hiccup会拥抱他，很久很久，直到被别的事情支开。

至少不是现在这样——他觉得手足无措，Hiccup在忽略他。

Toothless觉得很陌生。

Astrid提着她标志性的斧子，几步跑过来，坐在他的身边。她亲昵的吻了一下Toothless，于是Toothless强打起精神回应了女孩，然后她又在快要睡着的Hiccup脸上留下一个力度很深的吻。

她说，“开心吗？今天晚上有你喜欢吃的甜点，噢，还有牦牛奶，我觉得Toothless也会喜欢的。”

Hiccup温柔的看着他的妻子，说，“你喜欢就好。”

Astird愉快地哼着小曲儿离开了，临走前拍拍他的肩膀。Toothless把脑袋凑过来，搭在Hiccup的腿上，他的人类这一次没有推开他，也没有像原来一样抚摸他的脑袋或者拥抱，他朝他的龙笑了一下，是他印象里温暖的笑容，他说，“Bud，这个梦可真长。”

他的龙疑惑的眨了眨眼，然后Hiccup看向远处的港口，还有从正上方逐渐落下的太阳。他们坐了很久，中途Hiccup睡着了，除了刚才Astrid来了一次，没人来打扰。他好像完全屏蔽了下面的码头叮叮当当的施工声音，和博克人的此起彼伏的歌声，但Toothless听的很入神，等他回过神他的人类早就睡着了。于是他轻轻的把脑袋挪开，以防压坏他的依旧瘦小的人类，Toothless目不转睛的注视着Hiccup，他留起来的胡子，有了明显皱纹的眼角，他轻轻地发出呼噜声，想和Hiccup再一次夜飞，想和他再去一次龙之崖，还有很多，但是Hiccup只是无所事事的躺在这里休息。

快傍晚的时候Hiccup被赶来的Astird叫醒，女孩显然因为他们的首领似乎没把这件事放在心上而有些生气，但看到Hiccup刚刚睡醒的疲惫的眼神，她放缓了语气，说，如果你觉得很累可以先回去休息，和Toothless一起。

Hiccup摆了摆手，笑着看着Astrid，说首领是不能缺席的。他站了起来，然后快步往大礼堂走，甚至在起身的时候都没有和Toothless有什么眼神交流，Toothless寸步不离地跟上去，跟着Astrid后面。敏感的女孩直到现在才察觉到有什么不对，她转过身看着Toothless，“你们两个怎么了？”

Toothless耷拉下来的耳朵和翅膀足以说明了一切，这很不寻常——Astrid想着，所有人都知道曾经他们很要好。

 

-“Hiccup，他就在这里。”

Astrid提高了音量纠正着这个事实，女孩看起来真的有点生气，但语气中更多的是无奈——因为她也不知道原因。Toothless盘踞在他们的小屋子里，还有Snotloud，这个男人此时此刻还沉浸在和Houkfang重聚的喜悦中，被莫名其妙的拉过来，也一时摸不着头脑。

Hiccup挠了挠头，他轻轻的呼了口气，“Astrid，我不想因为这件事情搞僵咱们两个的关系，我很抱歉。”

Astrid顿了一下，对面这个看着噼里啪啦的火焰出神的Hiccup看起来显然依旧没有接受她说的现实，她只好伸手拥抱了Hiccup，“我不是责怪你的意思，你不要有什么负担。”

“好吧。”Hiccup用力抱了抱她，Snoutloud想说点什么，但什么都没说，跟着Astrid起身往外走。他看着两个人走出屋子，Toothless也看着两个人离去的背影，将脑袋放在地面悄悄看着坐在炉火边的Hiccup，他的人类把目光投向窗外，没有看他，甚至站了起来走上了二楼。

这是Toothless呆在这里的第二个月，从第一天起，Hiccup甚至都没有放出来他熟悉的龙鞍，和他夜飞，一起吃晚餐，喂他他喜欢的鲑鱼，或者是别的什么互动，他的有些生锈的尾翼甚至都是Gobber帮忙修整的——只有在每天清晨，Hiccup看到他坐在自己床边，他会翻个身又睡过去，直到Astrid来喊他。

他们的宁静被一天晚上突然莽撞跑进来的恐怖龙打断了，天知道这一群恐怖龙是怎么跑到这里来的，村里的小孩子被吓得哇哇大哭，甚至还有个孩子被咬了一口，血流不止。Hiccup只是像平常出去一样，都没有和别的村民一同乱跑，他听到双胞胎在外面喊他，接着他拿上了医疗包，用平常的步伐走到了广场喊几个村民推来了一车粮食，紧接着那些恐怖龙一拥而上将那一车粮食一抢而空，末了跑来蹭了蹭Hiccup的手心，便离开了。

他走到那个哭泣不止的孩子身边，在他的妈妈注视下拿出一点草药，滴在那个伤口上，孩子在泪眼朦胧中惊喜的发现火烧火燎的伤口不疼了，他惊喜地抬起头，成功得到了Hiccup温暖的笑脸，接着他拍了拍孩子的脑袋，站起来不紧不慢地往屋内走。

Toothless望着他的人类从容不迫的背影，消失在门后，烦躁的甩着尾巴，但他也不知道该如何弄懂他的人类在想什么。

快到亲衣节了——就快到他们回去的日子了，但Hiccup甚至都没有提出要和他一起去夜飞，好吧，他真的连龙鞍的影子都没有找到。这些从前属于两个人的小秘密没有第三个人知道，但默契足够让他们明白彼此——但他就好像忘了一样，Toothless甚至有一次夜晚，在月亮高高地挂在树上的时候，扯着Hiccup的衣袖，硬是要拉着他去悬崖边。

“嘿，你就不要扯着我了，他是不会这样强迫我的。”Hiccup轻轻的说，他的目光是Toothless意料之外的温柔，Toothless以为他的人类会气急败坏的说他大坏龙，或者是别的话。于是他停了下来，嘴巴松开了Hiccup的袖子，看着他整理好自己的衣领，回到了屋子里。

第二天清晨Toothless将脑袋放在Hiccup身边，和这几十天一样，直到对方放在他嘴边的手动了动，Hiccup睁开眼，他困倦的从被窝里钻出来，首先伸出来的是那条假肢，一不小心碰到了Toothless的前爪。

他的人类为此眨了眨眼，睁开迷糊的双眼，看着Toothless近在咫尺的翠绿色的眼睛，还有他前额的鳞片和突起。他一直没什么表情的脸突然有了点动作，Toothless看到他扬了扬眉毛，突然笑了起来，伸出手抚摸着Toothless的脑袋和脖子，然后紧紧的拥抱了一下他，他说，“Bud，你在这儿。”

我在这儿。Toothless回应着他，发出愉悦的难以抑制的呼噜声，他甚至扑上了床，将男人扑倒在柔软的还带着人类体温的被褥里——现在只有他们两个，Toothless想着，而他的人类终于想起来了。很快两个人就在柔软的棉花里滚在一起，Hiccup变的浑厚的低低的嗓音沙哑的传进他的耳朵，他很久很久都没听到的，那些甜腻的调子，和他记忆里Hiccup还小的时候，变声期的时候，还有建立了龙之崖之后的青年嗓音重叠在一起，全部都被他捕捉到耳朵里。

他的人类呜咽着喊他名字，带着哭腔尾音上扬，撩拨着Toothless颤抖地心尖。他浑身都因为他的动作颤抖，眼角控制不住的开始流泪。Toothless展开宽大的翅膀包裹着他的人类，温柔又亲昵的蹭他的脖子吻他的锁骨和肚子，直到晌午Hiccup浑身发抖着，在余韵中呢喃着好饿才停。

Hiccup睡了一个很长的午觉。

梦里面的来自人们的欢声笑语，杯子碰撞的声音和幼龙的像是小鸟一样的嘤咛混合在一起，人们划龙舟的呐喊和欢呼声，还有高速飞行的风吹过耳膜的尖锐的呼啸，熟悉的龙啸，海浪拍打在夕阳边被浸成漂亮的橙红色。逐渐的那些橙红色色变暗，他觉得有什么被撕裂了，Hiccup无意识地蜷缩在一起，抱住自己的腹部，成一个蜷缩的保护姿势。

他小声的呢喃着，乞讨着梦快些结束，直到他感觉到自己双脚着地，有个孩子和一只山羊一同滚下了悬崖，他在后面追，但奈何那条假肢实在跑不快，所有人都在另一边悬崖看着，看着他无力的拼命的迈动自己的腿，直到那条假肢被他过快的奔跑动作弄坏了，他趔趄了一步下意识的往前扑，伸出手——

接着那个孩子变了，他正在往前扑，感觉到自己的手摘掉了已经坏了的假肢，一蹦一蹦的扑到他的还在昏迷中的龙面前，接着他面前变成了冰凉的黑色龙鳞，熟悉又陌生，随着呼吸起起伏伏。他听到自己嗫嚅了一个字眼，Hiccup意识到了什么，开始猛烈的挣扎，直到他将盖在自己身上的被子大力的挥开，Toothless正趴在旁边，被他的人类突如其来的动作吓了一跳，立马凑过来查看他的情况。

“Go。”他的人类紧闭着眼睛嗫嚅着。

Hiccup出了一身的冷汗，他慢慢的睁眼，他大口大口地呼吸着傍晚逐渐凉下来的空气，壁炉里噼里啪啦的烧柴火的声音在这短暂的寂静里充斥着。Hiccup抬起眼看着盘踞在他床边的，有这漆黑鳞片的龙类，他有些长的头发垂了下来，“OK，现在别再折磨我了，就这样，Toothless消失。”

但是Toothless只是看着他，目光里都是不理解和悲伤，于是Hiccup他又说了一次，但这次声音更大，更加坚定。

“Go。”

Toothless往后退了一步，又退了一步，最后推开门离开房间。

 

 

-后来Toothless走了，快到龙族繁殖的季节了，离开秘境时间过长，尽管之前都已经说好，但他还是过意不去。作为首领不得不执行自己的职责。

走之前的早上他和每一个清晨一样，看着Hiccup从床上坐起来，睡眼惺忪地打个哈欠，或者钻回被子，再睡个回笼觉。Toothless甚至记得他第一次这样好好看着他的人类，安安静静的在床上休息，还是在他刚满十六岁那会儿，他们从红死神那里回来，他第一天装上假肢的时候。小男孩抱着自己的脖子，甚至滑了一跤，因为假肢有些细节没弄好——虽然现在房子不在了，他也不住在一楼。

Hiccup看着Toothless漂亮的翠绿色眼睛看着自己，在清晨的阳光下镀上层漂亮的金色，只看着他，他的龙发出呼噜呼噜的声音来回应他，凑过来趴在他的床边。他笑了，Toothless突然发现那个笑容和他记忆里的所有笑容完美的重叠。

Hiccup伸出手，手背亲昵的磨蹭着他的下巴，用自己的额头贴着他的，他说，“这个梦好真，Bud。”

 

他将他带着老茧的手掌贴在Toothless前额。

手心是凉的。


End file.
